Font Warna Ungu
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Seperti kamu yang tak putusnya mengirim surat pada adikmu, aku pun tak putus menyulut rokokku pada surat-suratku yang harusnya kukirim untukmu. /Mitsuba's Birthday Fict. HijiMitsu, Slight OkiKagu. A years before Mitsuba Arc timeline. OoC Alert/


Sekarang tanggal dua puluh lima Mei pukul enam lewat tujuh menit. Kata angka-angka yang berderet di di ponselku. Iseng saja aku melihatnya. Supaya ada alasan untuk menyuruh pulang Gadis China di sebelahku ini.

"Sudah mulai malam, pulang sana. Aku tak mau si Keriting itu meneleponku hanya karena menanyakanmu." Kataku datar sambil memasukkan ponsel itu kembali ke saku jasku.

"Che, tak usah kau usir juga aku mau pulang, Mayora." Aku bisa lihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi berdiri juga dengan payung tersanggah di pundak.

"Jangan harap aku akan berterimakasih, Perampok Pajak." Dia bilang begitu setelah menjauh beberapa langkah dan sebelum aku membalas apapun, dia berlari pergi.

Aku menghembuskan napas,

"Berharap juga tidak, bocah." Aku mendengar diriku sendiri bergumam sambil memperhatikan sosok berbaju merah itu menghilang di pintu taman.

Haah… Lelah.

Habis curhat dia itu. Ditembak Sougo katanya. Sampai dicium pipinya segala. Tidak sengaja aku tadi ketemu dia tepat diakhir giliranku patroli. Tadi, di depan toko elektronik malang yang kacanya hancur kena lemparan botol darinya itu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku baru membuka mulut ingin mengucap, 'A, China, sedang apa?' Tiba-tiba dia mendelik dan melempariku dengan entah botol minuman apa. Refleks aku menghindar, menjadikan kaca toko tadi korban sesungguhnya.

"Mati sana, Shinsengumi pedofil!" Katanya sambil berusaha meninjuku. Aku ingat sekali.

Waktu kutanya ada apa—ah ya lebih panjang dari sekedar ada apa sih, ada tambahan _kono yaro_ dan yg lainnya, tapi sudahlah tidak semua dari kalian _detail freak_ toh—baru dia kelepasan bicara.

"Tanya sana sama anak buahmu yang sadis dan pedofil itu! Seenaknya saja mencium pipi seorang Lady!"

Alisku terangkat mendengarnya saat itu.

Oke, masalah ini serius. Tapi dia bukan tipe yang bisa mengeluarkan informasi kalau perkelahian dilanjutkan.

Ku ledek dia dengan kalimat, "Apa sikap seorang Lady, main asal tinju orang yang salah?"

Baru dia berhenti dengan sedikit bunyi, "Tch!" di mulutnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Memang si Pangeran Sadis itu melakukan apa padamu?"

Dia melirikku sesaat, "Tidak tahu tidak tahu tidak tahuuuu! Tanya sendiri sana padanyaa!"

Mana bisa kan?

Lagipula dilihat dari gelagatnya, ini sih sudah ada kemajuan namanya.

"Hmm.. Bisa saja sih, tapi menolak bantuan dari laki-laki baik yang rela memberi telinga bukan sikap seorang Lady kan, _Kabukichou no Ojouchan_?"

1. Panggil namanya.

2. Kita tidak bisa memaksa orang melakukan apa yang mereka tidak mau lakukan; putar posisinya.

Dia menoleh menatapku, marah tertahan dengan muka sedikit memerah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ucapnya pelan sambil berbalik, "Apa boleh buat… Tosshi, minumku habis kulempar tadi, belikan yang baru di taman."

"Iya iya…"

Yah, dari situ sudah bisa dibayangkan kan? Seperti apapun, bocah seumur dia juga bisa bingung karena tiba-tiba merasa disukai dan sadar kalau dia menyukai juga orang yang dari dulu cuma berani jadi rivalnya. Jengah sendiri dia tidak bisa bilang 'iya' atau 'tidak' ke si Sadis Bodoh itu. Jadi tadi dia latihan mengucapkan kata 'Iya' padaku sebelum mengucapkannya langsung ke mantan rivalnya itu. Lucu juga mukanya tadi waktu memerah begitu.

Dia akhirnya bilang, "Yosh, kurasa aku bisa.." sebelum aku tertawa dan melihat ponselku tadi itu.

Sekarang aku sendirian menengadah ke langit. Kulihat kelabu mendominasi oranye dan kurasakan udara yang sudah tidak dingin. Sedikit menurunkan tubuh hingga kepalaku ada di punggung kursi, kupejamkan mata.

Aku mengerti sekali perasaan anak itu. Berkata 'Iya' tidak semudah kedengarannya. Anak itu hebat sekali, berani mengambil langkah untuk mengucapkannya.

Tidak seperti aku.

Aku lari.

Ah, alisku bertaut, pegal. Rasanya kalau ingat betapa pengecutnya aku seluruh tubuhku jadi kaku dan pegal semua. Tapi aku sedang terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan dan memijat alis atau pelipisku yang tiba-tiba pening. Tiap kali mengingat masalah ini dan **_Dia_**.

**_Dia_** yang—kalau perhitunganku tepat—lima jam empat puluh lima menit lagi akan berulang tahun.

Momen istimewa yang walaupun aku menghitungnya mundur, tak akan membuatku melakukan apapun di luar kebiasaanku.

Kebiasaanku yang hanya berdalih menyalahkan jarak sehingga kata-kataku tak pernah sampai pada**_nya_**. Padahal Jarak itu cuma nama tumbuhan, kasihan sekali selalu kusalahkan ya.

Bersamaan dengus yang bahkan tidak berubah menjadi tawa, aku membuka mata.

Lima jam.

Aku belum mau tidur sebelum lima jam itu terlewati. Bagaimana cara menghabiskannya? Pulang ke markas mengambil jalan berputar pun hanya menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Aku sedang tidak lapar, kebanyakan minum kopi tadi bersama si Nona Kecil itu, makan bukan pilihan. Yah, mungkin aku bisa lembur saja di sisa tiga jam itu. Masuk ofuro setelahnya lagi mungkin ide bagus.

"Yosh…" Dengan menjepit sisa rokok yang tinggal dua senti mulutku mendesis begitu sementara tubuhku berdiri.

Melangkah keluar taman, menyusuri jalan memutar. Keadaan tampak biasa saja. Gelap malam mulai datang membuat papan reklame toko-toko menyilaukan mata. Berbeda dengan cahaya redup dari dalam perumahan yang terlihat hangat mengundang. Membuatku membayangkan keadaan dimana ada Ayah yang baru pulang bekerja memberitahu keluarganya lelucon lucu, dimana si Istri dan Anak akan tertawa. Lalu si Ayah mengelus sayang kepala si Anak yang masih tertawa.

Ah sialan.

Rasanya menginjak puntung rokok memang selalu nikmat kalau otakmu malah seperti sampah yang menyiksamu dengan menampilkan angan-angan semu.

Mata kucing liar hitam di atas tong sampah yang kabur setelah melihatku itu seperti mengejek pula.

Sudah berapa kali sih aku menghela napas hari ini?

Setelahnya, perjalanan pulangku menuju markas tak berarti apapun. Kuhabiskan sebatang rokok lagi tepat sebelum kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke pekarangan yang kukenal sekali.

Masuk ke kamar kubuka scarf dan jasku, kutaruh begitu saja di hanger. Beberapa teguk air putih yg selalu ada di atas lemari cukup untukku. Aku mendudukkan diri di depan meja kerja yang beberapa saat lagi akan kehilangan kerapihannya karena aku akan menggelar dokumen-dokumen.

Di dokumen pertama kubiarkan mulutku yang menjepit rokok baru tertawa ironis.

'Pekerjaan' ya…

Ada tawa**_nya_** di kepalaku setelah kata itu.

Aku tahu kok. **_Dia_** itu wanita sempurna. Wanita yang tak akan pernah bertanya, "Pilih, aku atau pekerjaanmu!"

Meh, aku tak akan mencintai**_nya_** sampai seperti ini kalau **_Dia_** wanita begitu.

Kau tahu cara menerapkan prinsip besi pada bawahanmu? Terapkan dulu pada dirimu sendiri sebelumnya.

Jadi, aku tahu caranya membunuh pikiran pribadiku setelah kusentuh dokumen-dokumen itu.

Sekarang tanggal dua puluh lima Mei pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit malam. Itu kata ponselku lagi. Benda kecil yang ikut terangkat saat aku merenggangkan tangan keatas.

Dua jam memang tidak terasa kalau kau fokus pada sesuatu. Mestinya dua jam kurang ke depan juga tidak terasa. Mestinya.

Yah tinggal dicari saja fokusnya apa kan.

Bereskan surat-surat sajalah.

Salah satu pekerjaan di jabatanku yang tidak bisa kubenci tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku tak terlalu suka mengurusi hal pribadi orang lain, tapi ini harus. Karena sebagai organisasi keamanan tepat di bawah pimpinan Komisaris Kepala Polisi, kami rentan dimasuki mata-mata. Dan pengkhianat.

Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci menyortir surat-surat ini. Kadang senyum tak bisa kuhentikan kalau tak sengaja terbaca surat dari orang tua anak buahku. Surat-surat rindu orang tua itu terlalu…

…

Aku jadi ingat kuningnya padi di Bushuu. Udara segar yang tidak tercampur polusi, preman yang darahnya masih merah sepertiku, sungai yang bisa kau masuki tanpa khawatir terkena penyakit kulit, dan capung yang hinggap di jemari kecil**_nya_**.

Ah, kan

jadi **_Dia_** lagi.

Sebelum memberiku julukan Pangeran Galau, sana, cintai seseorang sana. Kalau sudah, coba usir dia dari kepalamu waktu dia ada jauh darimu! Kalau berhasil, kuhadiahkan selusin botol mayonais!

Cuma **_Dia_** yang selalu berhasil kembali lagi, walau sudah kumatikan inderaku saat bersama 'pekerjaan'. Ah, atau mungkin karena surat dari adik**_nya_** yang sekarang ada tanganku penyebabnya?

Mungkin juga.

Tanpa sadar kupandangi surat itu. Tak terbaca. Karena pikiranku kemana-mana, lagipula sudah kubaca habis semenit sebelumnya.

Surat ini balasan surat**_nya_**, sekaligus berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Ah, maaf Sougo. Akan kupastikan suratmu sampai di Bushuu sebelum esok berakhir. Bukan karena tak ingin kau marah, cuma tak ingin **_Dia_** kecewa. **_Dia_** pasti menunggu sekedar ucapan darimu.

Ucapan darimu, adik**_nya_**.

Alasan yang sama dengan yang dilontarkan otakku tadi siang makanya tempat sampah kamarku ketambahan sampah abu kertas. Abu surat sepanjang tiga lembar yang kusulut dengan rokok sepanjang tiga setengah senti. Surat yang kalau jadi dikirim di amplopnya akan tertera nama seorang wanita bermarga sama dengan Kapten Divisi Satu, beralamat di Bushuu.

Surat yang kalau aku tidak salah hitung ada di urutan ke seratus lima puluh dua. Jumlah yang sama dengan apa yang tempat sampahku terima. Cuma berbeda bentuknya, terkadang abu, terkadang remasan tak berbentuk.

Tsk.

Ada rekor untuk orang yang melakukan helaan napas lelah terbanyak tidak sih..

Kutaruh surat-surat itu di baki khusus sambil memaksa udara keluar dari hidung. Biar nanti si Yamazaki mengambilnya untuk diantar ke pos militer. Oh, biar kutulis 'super kilat' dulu di surat anak itu.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, surat anak itu surat terakhir yang harus dicek. Membuatku melihat ponsel lagi.

Sekarang tanggal dua puluh lima Mei pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh malam. Ponselku bilang begitu. Lima puluh menit lagi.

Kubereskan mejaku lagi dan kuganti seragamku dengan yukata biru tua yang sudah mulai pudar warnanya.

Markas sepi saat aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi umum. Sebagian besar sudah tertidur. Aku tahu mereka bekerja berat tadi saat matahari masih ada. Kasihan, sampai suara dengkurannya terdengar keluar pintu. Cuma bertemu beberapa orang aku tadi, yang kelaparan, yang kehausan, yang mau ke toilet, dan yang memang tugas jaga malam.

Oh, dan yang takut suratnya tidak sampai sebelum besok berakhir dan menelepon kakak**_nya_**.

Salahkan dia yang menelepon dengan suara besar hingga terdengar dari luar kamar, aku cuma lewat!

Eh tapi, sejak kapan **_Dia_** punya ponsel? Kalau punya, adik**_nya_** tidak perlu surat-suratan kan? Oh, atau **_Dia_** menumpang telepon bibi sebelah rumah? Selarut ini? Hmm…

Bisa kuselidiki nanti.

Apa? Mau bilang aku stalker? Cintai seseorang sana kataku! Kalau kau tidak mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan sedetil mungkin, kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri!

Dan aku cuma tak bisa berbohong soal ini saja.

Mungkin.

* * *

Air _ofuro_ yang hangatnya pas itu sedikit membuat peningku hilang dan menambahkan satu poin lagi untuk perhitungan berapa kali aku menghela napas. Dari jendela kecil di kamar mandi kuintip langit di luar yang cuma hitam saja. Tapi aku yakin itu cuma karena jendelanya kecil, jadi tak terlihat semua.

Di hari tanggal kelahiran**_nya_**, langit tak mungkin kelabu kan?

Malam pasti berbintang cantik dan siangnya langit akan biru dengan matahari tersenyum memberi sinar.

* * *

Sekarang tanggal dua puluh lima Mei pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh lima menit. Tadi ponselku katakan begitu sebelum kutaruh di atas meja.

Kubuka sebelah fusuma luar kamarku. List pinggirnya kujadikan sandaran punggung. Asbak, rokok, korek, ada di kananku, di atas tatami kamar yang mencuat satu jeraminya. Kuhisap rokok yang masih sepanjang lima senti itu sambil menatap oranye baranya yang menyala terang. Tanganku menyanggah pelipisku dengan bertumpu lutut kanan yang kutekuk saat kuhembuskan asal asap rokok beraroma mentol bercampur mayo itu. Asap abu-abu mengapung naik keatas perlahan. Sesuai arah pandanganku yang memperhatikan langit dengan dengus yang sekarang berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

Kulepaskan kepalaku dari tangan yang sekarang memegang gulungan tembakau itu. Kupandangi langit malam yang hitam dan berbintang cantik dengan tawa kecil kemenangan.

Benar kan.

Langitnya cantik. Bintang berkelip hilang timbul dengan warna putih kuning mendominasi.

Katanya Hikoboshi bertemu Orihime menyeberangi jembatan bintang saat Tanabata. Coba jembatan itu betulan ada. Aku ingin sekali menjadikan **_Dia_** Orihime dan aku Hikoboshi. Biar cuma sekali setahun, tapi aku bisa bertemu dengan**_nya_**.

Dulu waktu aku tak mau membawa**_nya_**, mana ku tahu merindukan**_nya_** bisa jadi siksaan?

Terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi kuharap **_Dia_** tak merindukan siapapun. Oh adik**_nya_** boleh, adik**_nya_**.

Rindu itu berat. Kasihan **_Dia_** nanti sulit tidur. Biar aku saja yang menanggung perasaan macam begitu. **_Dia_** harus senang-senang dan bahagia supaya tersenyum saja kerja**_nya_**.

Makanya tidak jadi sajalah. Kalau **_Dia_** Orihime dan aku Hikoboshi, berarti aku ingin **_Dia_** bahagia bersamaku. Padahal itu tidak bisa. Makanya kutinggal **_Dia_** supaya bahagia sama pria biasa. Yang kalau bisa juga tampan, juga bisa melindungi **_Dia_**, dan juga banyak uang.

Yang tidak berlumuran darah sepertiku dan cuma bisa memberikan**_nya_** neraka kalau dekat-dekat.

Tawa kecil itu dilakukan mulutku lagi saat melepas asap rokok lagi.

Ah kenapa malah mikir yang sedih-sedih.

**_Dia_** mau ulang tahun beberapa menit lagi. Yang indah-indah sajalah. Seperti doa, harapan, atau kado untuk**_nya_**.

Tapi aku bisa beri kado apa selain doa yang kupanjatkan entah pada siapa? Paling hanya sekedar membuat**_nya_** istimewa di tulisan hasil paksaan ini dengan memberi**_nya_** huruf besar, cetak tebal, cetak miring, garis bawah dan warna ungu. Walaupun aku tak yakin soal yang terakhir itu saat tulisan ini bocor ke internet bisa diaplikasikan. Makanya untuk jaga-jaga kutulis saja di judul.

.

* * *

.

**_Di langit hitam itu aku menembus batas melukis wajahmu sesuai ingatanku. Tersenyum kearahmu yang memandangku dengan tersenyum pula._**

**_Bajingan sekali memang terlontar dari seorang aku. Tapi percayalah, disini aku mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiranmu. Disini aku mendoakan kesehatanmu. Disini aku berterimakasih pada Entitas Apapun yang membuat kamu ada di dunia, untuk bisa kucintai walaupun hanya di dalam hati dan saat aku sedang tinggi._**

**_Sekarang tanggal dua puluh enam Mei pukul nol nol lewat tiga detik. Bisik hatiku yang dari tadi berhitung._**

**_"Selamat ulang tahun Mitsuba."_**

**_Percayalah, aku mengucapkannya lewat mulutku yang pahit karena nikotin dan gatal karena ingin menciummu ini. Hanya mungkin jarak yang tak mengizinkanmu mendengarnya dan tak sudi bibir merahmu itu dilumat habis bibir kelabuku._**

**_._**

**_._**

_…Atau mungkin bukan nama pohon itu dalihnya, melainkan keegoisanku dari awal dulu itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah terserahlah! Memang sudah terlambat sekali menyadari bahwa aku terlalu mencintaimu setelah aku terlalu jauh untuk sekedar menikmati indah senyummu._

_._

_._

_"It is my fault? It is my fault.._

_We've been missing each other.._

_Oh, it's on the warmest night. It's in the brightest light. It's when the world is moving._

_Oh, it's in the faintest cry. It's in the lover's eye._

_Is when I need you most. And don't you know?"_

_-My Fault, Imagine Dragons_

.

.

Ah bintang jatuh…

.

.

* * *

**Note: ****_"Shiawase natte hoshii dake da."_**

"Hanya ingin (dia) bahagia.."

Ucapan ini yang selama saya mengetik barisan kata terngiang di kepala.

_Aku ingin dia bahagia supaya terus tersenyum. Terus tertawa. Karena tawanya manis sekali. Itu saja._

Bercampur dengan semua yang ada di kepala saat gelap malam di bulan Mei.

Itu saja, Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca tulisan ini. Mau diselesaikan saja sudah sangat diapresiasi, apalagi favorite atau reviewnya, akan Terima Kasih sekali.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Mitsuba-san, sudah ayo sama saya saja daripada mencinta cowok lemot yang egois itu.

Sakurazaka Ohime

* * *

.

.

"_Ee.. Un_, iya terimakasih Sou-chan. Iya, akan kusampaikan. _Un, oyasuminasai_."

"Sudah mau tidur si Tuan Muda itu?"

"Ah, Bibi.. Iya. Maaf, sampai membuatmu terjaga tengah malam begini."

"Aa.. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Sejak Osei-chan pergi ikut suaminya rumah ini jadi terlalu besar untuk sendirian, ada kau menginap jadi ramai.. Lagipula mana bisa kuhiraukan surat dari Tuan Muda yang dulu memasukkan katak kekeranjang sayurku?"

"Hehehe… Terima kasih Bibi.. Sou-chan titip salam, 'Maaf merepotkan' katanya."

"Sudahlah ayo tidur.."

"_Un_.."

"Ah, Omitsu-chan, lihat, bintang jatuh! Cepat, katakan permintaanmu!"

"E? Eh.. _Un!_"

"Sudah?"

"…..Terima kasih, Toushirou-san."

"Omitsu..?"

"Ah, ya? Maaf, kenapa Bi?"

"…Sudah kau sebutkan permintaanmu?"

"Ah? Bintangnya cepat sekali jatuhnya.. Kurasa tidak keburu.. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia datang membawakan ucapan untukku. Kurasa…"

Malam itu tanggal dua puluh enam Mei pukul nol nol lewat satu menit. Di bumi Jepang ada satu gadis yang kalau senyumnya ditempatkan di antara bintang, maka batu-batu angkasa itu akan menyingkir karena kalah terang.

.

.

**Font Warna Ungu**

_"Trust, that's what our bond took the name."_

_._

.

_Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki, this story is fanmade and I am not take any profit in any way imaginable._

.

.


End file.
